Sirius Black: The Godfather
by padfootastic
Summary: James and Lily definitely made the right choice in choosing Sirius Black as little Harry's godfather. Here's why. No slash. Won first place under Best Kid Fic in the Shrieking Shack Society's Mischief Managed Awards 2017!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this is another Marauder (mainly Sirius, and James) centric one shot. Guess I'm still not over them *sigh*. I've worked on this longer than the others purely because I read somewhere that you should give some time to your writing so you can recognize faults and such, and can I just say how tremendously that helped me?**_

 _ **I won't write anything else, other than I would love it if you guys could leave a review telling me what you thought of it this little piece. Constructive criticism is always welcome :"))**_

A knock on the door interrupted the Potter family's not so peaceful dinner time. James, halfway out of his chair, gripped his wand and waited for the person to knock again. Any other knock other than the three pre-decided by the Marauders and Lily would be met with the full force of the duelling champion and his mentality of attack first, think later.

He heard the familiar 3-2-4-4-5 and sighed in relief, knowing that no one other than Sirius could be at the door. Just because they had cast the Fidelius charm didn't mean that he felt completely safe. In fact, sometimes it terrified him even more because if _these_ protections weren't enough, then he knew nothing ever would be.

He walked to the door, slipping his wand back into its holster, and opening it, saw Sirius shrinking his motorbike and keeping it in his pocket. Not even bothering to hide his smile, for he knew how protective he was of his bike, he moved forward to pull his brother into a tight hug, not having seen him for close to three months. Sirius had dived into his job as an unofficial Auror as the worst of the War was upon them. Sometimes it seemed like he was trying to make up for the absence of James by his side. His hard work was present on his face in the worm of exhaustion and dark circles, which, somehow, did nothing to detract from his beautiful aristocratic features, James noticed.

"Oi, Prongs. I know you haven't seen me in some time, but spare some thought to your poor wife trying to control your sprog there before drooling over me," Apparently, Sirius had noticed James' scrutinization of him as well. James, however, refused to be embarrassed by _Sirius Black_ of all people. He'd grown up with the man, for Heaven's sake. There was very little that embarrassed either of them any more.

Nevertheless, he very maturely stuck his tongue out at the younger boy, swung his arm over his much too thin shoulders and directed him towards the table, not even needing to announce his arrival as Harry's loud 'PA'FOO' upon seeing Sirius managed to do just that.

He heard a tinkling laugh and turned slightly to see Lily shaking her head at the sight before her. He didn't even need to see it to know what had happened; Sirius would have went straight to his beloved godson, lifting him up into his arms and chucking him straight into the air. Harry would squeal and giggle, arms outstretched and completely trusting in his godfather, and Sirius would catch him before twirling him around. It was the same story every time he came over. Not a force on Earth could keep those two apart.

He saw down in the chair he had just vacated, watching his best mate bring a smile to the previously crying child's face. Usually, Hary was the most well behaved child he had ever seen, but sometimes, like this particular day, he kicked up a particularly nasty tantrum during dinnertime. During those days, it was practically impossible to control him, his godfather being the only one who could do so, hence why James was so relieved. He supposed if it had been anyone but Sirius, he might have been somewhat jealous of the bond his son shared with the man, but he was glad he was as close to the dog animagus as he was, knowing that Sirius needed him just as much as Harry needed Sirius.

"Did you miss me, little Pronglet? Did you miss your Padfoot?" Sirius had the widest smile on his face, and why shouldn't he? He had the world's most beautiful baby in his arms, though he was not above admitting that might be a little biased in that declaration, and nothing gave him greater joy than seeing Harry laugh in pure joy.

The little kid nodded along, clapping his hands, not understanding the words spoken by the man, but wanting to please him all the same. His tiny hands clutched at the black silk worn by the animagus, and he rested his head on his warm chest, automatically snuggling up to the man he felt most comfortable with.

Sirius ran his large hand over the messy tuft on Harry's head, looking at him with an affectionate smile, moving forward to sit in the chair beside Harry's baby seat.

"So, why were you so flustered when I came in, Lils? Harry here giving you any trouble?" He gave her an appraising look, seeing her normally sleek hair all puffed up and eyes slightly swollen. It wasn't hard to miss the tired look both her and her husband were sporting, which was understandable of course, with an eleven month baby in the house, and no way to unwind owing to the restriction them going into hiding came with. It was even harder for James, who had never quite managed to get rid of all the nervous energy that was once managed through religious Quidditch Practice, but now had no way out.

"I can't say it's unexpected, it was almost too good to be true how well he's behaved so far. It was only a matter of time before he started throwing tantrums. Neither James nor I have had a proper night's sleep this past week. I'm telling you, Sirius, it's no coincidence he gets crankier the longer you're away from him." Lily ended with a tiny smirk on her face, completely convinced of her observations.

James chimed in to give his two cents, as usual, "I am seriously considering checking my son over for any spells you've cast over him. It's not natural for him to be as attached to you as he is." At that, he gave a _very_ pointed look at the little monkey hanging onto Sirius' chest, looking for all the world like an angel, and not the shrieking brat he was just a few minutes earlier.

Sirius barked out a laugh, hand going up to smooth Harry's hair like it often did, "I can't help it if your kid likes me more than he likes you, Prongs. It's the Padfoot charm, I tellyou," James, very maturely again, just stuck his tongue out at his oldest friend and sat back to finish his untouched dinner.

"Seriously, though, has he not been eating? The food splattered on the ground is a good indication, but Prongs not even touching his grilled chicken is an even bigger sign." Sirius waved his left hand over the mess on the floor, and the little bits on the table, Vanishing them. Lily, who was looking for her wand to do just the same sent him a grateful smile, and started on her own dinner.

"No, it's been the same story for three days now. He's okay at breakfast, slightly fussy at lunch but downright impossible at dinner. He hasn't had anything more than a few bites for dinner recently, and Lils and I are getting a bit concerned now," It was James who replied, through a mouthful of mash. Lily looked at him in disgust, smacking the back of his head with her hand. Sirius had to smother a laugh, it was no secret that James had the worst eating habits in their year at Hogwarts. The fact that he was the Heir to an Ancient and Noble House, and more importantly, son to Dorea Potter, mattered not a bit to the bespectacled man in from him who was dodging the not so mild Stinging Hexes his wife was sending towards him.

However, Sirius had a more important matter to deal with than James' disgusting eating habits. He looked down at the small toddler in his arms, noticing that he had dozed off quite comfortably. He did have to eat, though, so Sirius gently shook his godson until he woke up, small fists rubbing his eyes, looking around blearily, before his eyes fell on who was holding him and his face lit up with a brilliant smile.

"PAFOO! PAFOO! Pa'foo homee. Hawwy mif Pa'foo. Stay?" Harry immediately started babbling excitedly. Sirius being quite fluent in his baby talk by now immediately picked up what he was trying to say.

"I missed you too, little Pronglet. Yes, I'll stay, I can't stay away from you so long," Sirius dramatically put a hand to his forehead, turning his head away from the giggling toddler and pretending to weep.

"Nono Pa'foo no cry, Pa'foo smiii," To make sure Padfoot DID smile, he leaned forward and placed a huge wet kiss with a loud smacking sound on his precious godfather' cheek. Sirius immediately started tickling the adorable child, making him shriek 'Nooo, Pafoo noo'.

"Pa'foo eat?" Harry asked after a few seconds of tickling, having gotten his breath back.

Sirius looked at him with a mischievous look creeping into his eyes, "Well, pup, I have, but what is this I hear about YOU not eating, hm?" He didn't know how he managed to do it, but the eleven month old perfectly understood him and managed to maintain a perfectly innocent face, free of any guilt whatsoever.

"Hawwy mif Pa'foo. No Pa'foo no eat," He crossed both his arms and pouted adorably.

Sirius' heart melted. He hugged Harry close to his chest, relishing in the feel of his tiny arms trying to wrap themselves around him.

"Okay, but what say you eat now that Padfoot is here? Chicken is your favorite isn't it?" Without bothering to wait for an answer, Sirius took hold of the baby fork that already had tiny pieces of chicken speared on it. He looked at Harry, waiting for the affirming nod, and he wasn't disappointed as Harry nodded so excitedly he almost fell back.

He laughed and guided the fork to Harry's eagerly awaiting mouth, looking at the Potter parents as he did so, both of them looking at him in awe and not a small amount of surprise.

James ran a hand through his messy black hair, "I dont know why I'm still surprised, to be honest. Harry has always done whatever you asked of him. Sort of reminds me of you when you're in your animagus form and someone scratches you behind the ear; you roll over on your back, and become putty in their hands," He smirked at this.

"Still. In the past three days, whenever we even tried to get a spoon near him, he kicked out with all fours, clattering everything to the floor. It was a headache just getting him to drink water." Lily continued, with an undertone of amazement in her voice.

Guiding another fork of chicken into his godson's mouth, Sirius spoke again, "I've already decided that I'm taking Harry with me today. You guys need time for yourself and now that I'm here, make sure you get it. Sleep, take a bath, have hot wild animal sex, whatever, but forget about Harry for the next two days for he'll be taken care of by the coolest, most awesome person to ever walk Merlin's green earth, won't he, pup?" He directed the last part at Harry, wiping the drool dribbling off his chin, and ignoring Lily's shout of 'Sirius!'. It was amusing to see her so red and flustered and one look at his best mate told him Prongs agreed.

Lily shook her head at the man, but couldn't say anything, for she knew they indeed needed the rest and that the godfather-godson pair needed to spend some time with each other just as much. Harry calmed SIrius down, because even when it looked like the man was perfectly alright he had demons haunting him, and Harry would _never_ give up on an opportunity to spend more time with his precious godfather. She wiped her mouth with a napkin as she finished her dinner, picking her plate up to place it in the sink. As she was doing so, she felt two muscular arms wrapping themselves around her waist from behind, her body automatically leaning back into her husband's chest.

James placed his chin on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, his husky voice sending delicious sensations down her spine, "Now that Pads is here, we don't need to worry about Harry waking up crying, or crawling in on us in the middle of something. Fancy going back to our room and…. _catching up?_ " He accentuated his point by lightly biting her neck, and she knew she was a goner. She straightened up and grabbing her husband's hand, dragged him out of the kitchen, straight to their bedroom, only stopping once to wave at the highly amused dog animagus sitting in the dining room.

Meanwhile, Sirius had managed to feed Harry everything on his plate, and was about to burp him. He could see the little monkey's eyes closing, and knew that he must have been tired so he quickly did his thing and went up to Harry's room.

He was about to place Harry in his light blue crib when small hands tightened on his shirt, making him look down surprised at the child he had thought was asleep. He saw said child looking up at him petulantly and shaking his head, looking incredibly cute as he did so.

Sirius smiled knowingly and proceeded to sit down on the rocking chair beside the crib that was bought and placed there by Prongs for this very reason. "Don't you shake your head at me, Sirius Orion Black, you **will** sit on this chair dammit." He had looked exactly like Mrs. Potter then, hands on his hips, scowl on his face, as he tried to convince Sirius to take something others gave him without fuss. He shook his head ruefully at the memories of times spent at the Potter Manor with Mr. and Mrs. P, who insisted he call them mom and dad. They were truly some of the best times of his life.

He rocked baby Harry, singing a lullaby Mrs. P used to sing for him whenever he woke up from one of his nightmares. Even though it had been quite some time since she last sung to him, he still remembered each word quite clearly. He could see Harry's agitated features calming down and gently brushed a hand through his hair. Slowly, he could feel his own eyes drooping and soon, Sirius Black was asleep in the rocking chair, tightly holding on to his godson, who had attached himself in quite a comfortable position onto his godfather.

It was in this position that Lily found the godfather-godson duo, hours later when she woke up out of mere habit to check up on Harry, who usually created quite a fuss by that time. She couldn't quite stop the smile that formed on her face, and the warmth that spread through her at seeing the Black Heir cradling her son protectively, even in his sleep, and snoring lightly himself. His mouth was slightly open, and as if subconsciously imitating his godfather, so was Harry's. She had to stifle a snort at this, knowing that Harry would grow up to be the most lovable troublemaker around if his Godfather had any hand in it, which she had no doubt he would.

For the second time in as many hours she felt muscular arms wrap around her, and a sleep laden voice whispered in her ear, "We made the right choice, didn't we?"

Not needing to ask what her husband was talking about, as it was quite clearly displayed in front of her eyes, she softly replied, "Yes, we did."


	2. Chapter 2

_**There will be**_ _ **one**_ _ **more part to this, that I have in my drafts. Other than that, if and when inspiration strikes, I'll update this :")**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this, please review, constructive criticism is always welcome :")**_

 _ **Also, this is stated on my profile, but I'm working on a multichapter Sirimione with loads of lemons and steaminess (somewhat similar to Forbidden, if you've read it, but better and longer) so if you guys are interested, then well, hit the follow button to get the notifications ;)**_

 _ **word count: 1643**_

"I am freaking out," Sirius Black stopped in the middle of the messy room with his hands on his waist and a tired expression on his face. Just moments earlier, he was running around the room, eerily resembling a headless chicken, screaming about how he wasn't ready.

"Sirius," Lily spoke in an amused voice, "Why exactly are you freaking out?"

Sirius turned to her with an incredulous look on his face, "Lily! Your water just broke, the sprog might pop out anytime, how are you NOT freaking out?"

"Maybe because I've prepared for this and I wouldn't have cause to freak out if we actually leave for St. Mungo's like we're supposed to!" She tapped her foot impatiently on the hardwood floor as she waited for Sirius to stop panicking and buck up. James was at the Auror office, having been called away for an emergency and she had been getting ready for bed when she felt the telltale wetness telling her her water broke. She had immediately floo'd Sirius, and that had been ten minutes ago. He had packed up the small bag they had prepared for this occasion and had promptly started panicking.

"You are correct. Let's go!" Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his other hand holding the bag and Apparated the two of them directly to the St. Mungo's maternity ward.

He sat her down in a chair, her hand cradling her bulging belly protectively, and went over to the desk where a young blonde was seated with a bored expression on her face, flashes of blue gum appearing between the opening and closing of her mouth. Her voice droned on in an unimpressed tone as she directed patients around the ward.

Sirius pushed a sneer down at her behaviour and spoke lightly, "Lily Potter. Her water just broke. Where can we find Healer Adams?"

The girl- Mandy, by her nametag- looked him over once, and replied in the same tone, "Take the first left, and the third door's yours."

Sirius nodded at her and went back to gently lift Lily up wrapping one arm around her shoulders and using the other to hold her hand. They slowly walked to the specified room, Lily's breathing becoming shallower by the second. Sirius knocked impatiently on the dark wooden door and waited for the doctor to call them in. They barely waited for a minute before they were called in. Healer Adams took one look at the pair of them and immediately ordered Lily to lie down on the bed, waving her wand to transfigure her outfit into the nondescript blue hospital gown.

"When did they start?" She asked briskly, walking around to gather all the necessary equipment.

"Around 20 minutes ago? I was about just about to go to bed when I felt it," Lily's voice hitched as she spoke, the pain increasing now. Sirius, holding her hand beside her, nodded in agreement.

Healer Adams came over on her other side, the one not occupied by Sirius, and waved her wand over the pregnant witch, casting a few routine diagnostic charms and more. She then sent a patronus to the nurses outside and turned to Sirius.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave, Mr. Black. Only the father is allowed during the delivery."

Sirius frowned, but still got up anyway for he had expected this. But as soon as he turned to leave, Lily's fingers tightened around his hand. He looked down to see her shaking her head forcefully.

"No, Siri, don't. I need you here," She turned her head to the Healer who had a slightl disapproving look on her face and said, "James isn't here, I know Sirius will send him a patronus as soon as I get settled. At least until he arrives, can Sirius stay with me? Please?"

The stern look on her face melted when she heard Lily's pleading tone and she gave in, nodding at Sirius and walking off to the other side of the room. He looked down at the redhead and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before whipping his wand out and sending a patronus to James, telling him to come over immediately.

* * *

It was three hours later, and Sirius could still hear Lily's shouts from where he was sitting. James had come rushing in about an hour into the delivery, frantic and impatient, hair even more wild than usual and Sirius had quite literally been kicked out. His hands were pulling at his hair in frustration of not being able to know anything. As soon as the door opened and a nurse came out, calling his name, he immediately dashed into the room, ignoring her.

However, as soon as he entered, he abruptly in his tracks. In front of him, Lily was sitting up on the bed, visibly tired after the whole experience, but beaming happily. In her hands was a _tiny_ bundle, the baby, Sirius assumed for he couldn't quite see it- _him,_ he chided himself mentally, _it's a baby boy, not a pet-_ and James was standing beside her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other gently stroking the baby's head which was already beginning to show the traces of dark hair. Sirius snorted quietly, Lily would have her hands full if his hair was anything like his father's, which it clearly was.

Both the Potter parents had an incredibly radiant expression on their faces and were positively _glowing_ with pride, and Sirius decided to slowly back out of the room before they noticed him so as not to intrude on their private moment. But that plan failed as soon as he accidentally backed into the closed door, wincing when James turned to look at him.

Sirius' hand went up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry, mate, I'll just go. You guys….carry on," He waved his hand in some obscure manner.

After a moment of confusion, where the two new parents looked at each other, James hacked out a laugh before saying, "Padfoot, don't be an idiot. Come here."

Sirius violently shook his head at the invitation, "Nonono, you guys spend time with your sprog, I'll just be..waiting..outside," He jabbed a thumb in the general direction of the waiting room.

"Sirius, don't make me come there and drag you over," Lily warned and he knew it was best that he shut up and went over to them.

He trudged toward the three Potters, finally getting his first peek at the baby drowning in the blankets and his heart _melted._ Looking up at him with wide, green eyes- _same as Lily,_ he absently noted- and a tuft of messy hair on his head was the most adorable baby he'd ever seen. Of corse, he could be biased, but he was sure Snivellus himself would admit that.

…..Come to think of it, he could be biased as well.

His face scrunched up at the weird direction his mind went to, before he shook his head to clear it and offered his index finger to the baby….wait, _what was his name again?_

Just as a tiny fist wrapped around his finger, as if reading his mind, James replied, "Harry. Harry James Potter."

Sirius looked down at their fingers and thought it was a perfect name for a perfect child.

"Don't you want to hold your godson, Siri?" Lily spoke softly, picking up on the raven haired man's hesitation.

"Um, it's not that I don't want to, it's jus-Wait, what?" You could see the exact moment her words registered in Sirius' head as his jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide enough to rival little Harry's.

"Go-godfather? Me?" He even pointed at himself to make his point as clear as possible.

James smothered a laugh and clapped a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "Yes, you Padfoot. I mean who else did you think it would be? No offence to Moony but he would probably steer Harry towards the swot life instead of carrying on the Marauder legacy. You're really the only one I can trust to make sure Harry is on the right path." Under the humor and jokes, however, Sirius could see the sincerity and determination in James' eyes.

And as Lily smacked her giggling husband on the back, Sirius could only nod jerkily, overcome with emotion. Before he even knew what he was doing, his arms were outstretched towards the baby in Lily's arms but just before his fingers touched the blanket, he looked up at the redhead as if asking for permission. Lily gave him a nod, with a small smile on her tired face.

He looked down at the now gurgling baby and gently placed his hand behind the blanket, one hand instinctively going to support his head. He cradled him against his chest, with a look of absolute wonder on his face.

He felt something blooming in his chest, a warm feeling, one that he had not experienced a lot in his short life, but enough time to know what it was: _hope._ It didn't matter if he grew up in an abusive household, or was sometimes cruel to the point of immoral. Nothing beside the baby in his hands, and his best friend at his side mattered because he was trusted enough to be given something _so precious_ and the hope that was currently flowing unrestrained through his body made it impossible for him to focus on anything else.

In that moment, with baby Harry giggling up at him, and trying to grab his shirt with his tiny fists, and James and Lily looking at him with affection, he vowed to himself that he would never let a single messy black strand on his head be hurt.

Little did he know that in just over a year, that vow would be broken.

 _ **I would love to know what else you guys would like to see next, any scenarios where Sirius is a godfather? (Harry can be any age)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the third part! It's pretty short, but I wasn't quite sure what else to add in here. I felt this was perfect enough as it was.**

 **This is one of my oldest headcanons, and I truly hope I did it justice. Hope you guys like it; constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Word count: 1054**

 **(14/2/18)**

* * *

"Wakey wakey Sunshines!" A loud voice rang in the room, making James Potter groan and pull the covers over his head, tightly. He didn't need to see to know who it was, shouting around at this obscene hour.

"Go away, Sirius," A sleep laden voice mumbled beside him, causing him to smile.

"Oh, well, look at that Pronglet, mummy and daddy don't want to see us," James could almost _hear_ the pout in his voice, which distracted him from his words for a second. He shot up straight, however, when he heard a very familiar giggle.

Blinking rapidly, he blindly groped around for his glasses. As soon as he put them on, the first thing he noticed was the highly amused Sirius Black standing in the doorway, with Harry in his arms.

The second was that Lily, who had jerked up too, wasn't wearing anything. Something Sirius noticed immediately after him. James was eternally grateful that he had Harry with him because if he hadn't, then Merlin knew he would've done more than smirk lecherously at the two of them before turning away.

He heard Lily sigh beside him and turned to her with a sheepish look on his face.

"There's a reason his Animagus is a dog, James," Lily winked, "Chill."

It was times like this he thanked his stars that he found a woman like her.

Sirius' voice broke through his gratefulness, however, making him scowl.

"If you guys are decent, Pronglet and I have something for you."

"Well, better see what that's about then," Lily shrugged, before Accio-ing a shirt and a pair of shorts.

After a shout of 'come in', godfather and godson, looking remarkably similar with the identical smiles on their faces, entered the room.

"Had a lot of fun last night, did you?" Sirius, predictably, smirked.

"Oh, fu-"

"Plenty, Padfoot," Lily cut across James, knowing he was not the most cheerful when he was woken up in the morning, unlike Sirius and apparently Harry, who was gurgling happily at his godfather, "But you already knew that. So what're you here for?"

It was clearly visible that Sirius was restraining himself for the sake of Harry, and so instead of saying anything, he just waved his wand in the direction of the door.

"Harry and I," here he looked meaningfully at the boy in his arms, who nodded vigorously, "decided we would surprise you. So we made you breakfast!"

Just as he finished, a tray floated into the room and settled down onto the blanket between James and Lily. It was laden with fried bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, fresh fruits, grilled tomatoes, hash browns and cereal. Anyone would think it was a weird combination if they looked at it, but James knew that it was just a mix of all the things he and Lily loved.

Without even bothering to thank the man, he immediately grabbed the bowl of cut fruits and dug in. It was sprinkled with this spice that they would get from the Indian store down the lane, which was just the way he liked it.

Lily, on the other hand, was a little more in control. Though, that wasn't saying much.

"Sirius. I am officially in love with you," was the only thing she said before she speared strips of bacon onto her fork and dug in.

The man in question could only look on in amusement at the pair before him. It was no secret that they were messy eaters, though no one would expect it of them. James had the habit of eating really messily, with bits and pieces falling everywhere, while Lily had a tendency to overstuff her mouth, making it seem like she was seconds away from bursting.

Neither of them had what you call table manners. Which just made this all the more amusing for Sirius.

"Look, Pronglet, it seems like they like our food," Sirius tickled the small raven-haired boy under the chin, making him giggle.

"Pa'foo!" he suddenly cried out, making Sirius freeze.

"Wha-what did you say, Harry?" he turned to Harry with shock on his face, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Pa'foo," he giggled out, reaching out to pull at Sirius' hair.

Sirius blinked before slowly turning to look at James and Lily, who had comically stopped mid-breakfast with their mouths hanging open. He had to stop himself from wincing when he saw Lily's aforementioned habit of stuffing herself on full display, but he couldn't deny, even though his shock, how hilarious the two of them looked just then.

"Did-Did he just-?" James whispered, sausage forgotten.

"I think he did, James," Lily replied, just as shocked.

"Pa'foo!" Harry giggled again as if he had found a favorite word he didn't want to stop saying.

That seemed to break the two parents from their stupor. Sirius couldn't help the snicker that escaped him when he saw indignation growing on his best mate's face.

"Sirius Orion Black," he growled dangerously, moving to get out of the bed.

"Woah careful there, tiger. Don't forget you're pretty naked right now," Lily cautioned him with a hand on his chest.

"Nothing you or I haven't seen before, Lils," Sirius winked.

"I'm not even going to say anything to that, Sirius," Lily shook her head in fond exasperation.

"How is it," James started again, this time while safely ensconced in his blanket, "that _my_ son's first word is your name?"

"It's clear, isn't it, Prongs? He just likes me more," Sirius sniggered, planting a kiss on Harry's messy hair.

"Oh no, you don't," James snapped, "You give him to me right now. That's it. I'm cutting you off."

"From Harry?" Sirius said incredulously, before turning to Harry with a mischievous look on his face, "Hey love, wanna go to daddy?"

Harry looked at him with his head cocked to one side before snuggling into his chest.

"There's your answer, Prongs," he gestured to Harry, loving the way James was getting redder by the second.

Before he could say anything, though, Sirius backed out of the room with a cheeky, "Enjoy your breakfast!"

As soon as he turned away, however, two overpowered Stinging Hexes hit him dead center on each of his lower cheeks, making him yelp in pain.

He should have known that James wouldn't have let him go just like that.

* * *

Written for

 _\- The 40 Days Challenge; Write about breakfast in bed.-_

 _-Insane house challenge;_ (character) James Potter

 _-365 Prompts Challenge; Canon Moment; Harry's first word_

 _-Writing Club, character appreciation; (relationship) father_

 _-Writing Club, count your buttons;_ (word) official

 _-Writing Club, Liza's Loves;_ Red stag- Write about James Potter


End file.
